The present invention relates broadly to a stationarily-mounted seating structure, such as is used in row formation in an auditorium, theater, or the like. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a power and data distribution system for use in connection with a beam-mounted seating structure having a plurality of individual seat assemblies aligned in a row and supported by a common support beam. The power and data distribution system of the present invention provides each seat occupant with access to an electrical outlet and at least one data outlet.
Beam-mounted seating structures are typically mounted to the floor of an auditorium, theater or the like, and generally include aligned rows of individual seats that are each mounted to a common support beam that in turn is mounted above the floor by spaced vertical uprights. This type of seating structure is often used in large auditoriums in which educational classes or other lectures are given. For example, such beam-mounted seating structures are often found in university auditoriums or lecture halls.
In recent years, laptop computers have become increasingly popular and are used by a large number of people on a daily basis. At some universities, for example, each student is required to have a laptop computer, which can be used by the student during interactive multi-media classes. During such classes, the student""s laptop computer is plugged into a computer network and each student participates in the lecture and can access data from the university""s computer network. In this type of classroom or lecture hall, a row of students sits behind a work surface in the form of a continuous desk top on seating which may or may not be interconnected with the supporting structure of the desk top. The desk top includes a plurality of spaced data outlets into which the students can connect their laptop computers.
While in such an interactive classroom, students operate their laptop computers off of the internal batteries contained within the laptop computer. Currently, internal computer batteries have only a limited battery life and they must be recharged by plugging the laptop computer into an electrical outlet. Thus, if the lecture or presentation lasts for an extended period of time, students operating laptop computers from battery power must either shut down their computers or plug the computers into an electrical outlet in the lecture hall to recharge the internal batteries.
It has been known to provide electrical outlets and data jacks at spaced locations along the desk top for receiving the plug of a computer or other accessory.
However, systems of this type are typically mounted to the desk top separate from the seating structure. It is not generally known to provide both electric and data outlets in a housing that extends from a wireway mounted to the support beam for the seating structure.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a power and data distribution system associated with a beam-mounted seating structure having a plurality of individual seat assemblies mounted in a row and supported by a common support beam. An additional object of the invention is to position both an electrical outlet and a data outlet adjacent to each seat assembly to provide each seat occupant access to the electrical and data systems in the facility. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wireway mounted to the support beam that conceals a main electrical conduit and data lines beneath the seating surface of each of the seat assemblies. A still further object of the invention is to provide a wireway that is coupled to the support beam for the beam-mounted seating structure to isolate the data lines and main electrical conduit from the seating structure. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a series of electrical/data access housings spaced along the wireway and positioned between successive pairs of seat assemblies, such that each access housing provides both data access and electrical power to two separate seat occupants. An additional object of the invention is to provide a power and data distribution system that can be installed on conventional beam-mounted seating structures to provide the desired data and electrical outlets for each of the seat occupants.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a seating structure is constructed having a row of spaced individual seat assemblies each supported upon a common support beam. A power and data distribution system is mounted to the seating structure and provides each seat occupant with access to at least one electrical outlet and at least one data outlet. The power and data distribution system includes a wireway that is mounted beneath the support beam and conceals an electrical conduit and a plurality of individual data lines. The wireway preferably is mounted below and behind the support beam for the seating structure and includes a series of access housings that extend from the wireway. Each of the access housings includes a pair of electrical outlets and a pair of data outlets. The power and data distribution system is configured such that an access housing extends between each pair of seat assemblies positioned along the seating structure, such that each seat assembly is provided access to both an electrical outlet and a data outlet.
The wireway of the power and data distribution system is mounted to the support beam for the seating structure by a series of mounting brackets, such that the wireway can be attached to the seating structure after the seating structure has been installed. Each access housing, in turn, is supported by both the wireway and the support beam of the seating structure.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, the entire power and data distribution system is connected to the electrical power system of the facility in which the seating structure is installed through a single infeed electrical conduit that extends into the wireway. The infeed electrical conduit is coupled to a main electrical conduit that is completely concealed within the wireway mounted beneath the support beam. A branch electrical conduit extends from the main electrical conduit and into the access housing where it is connected to the pair of electrical outlets. Likewise, a pair of data lines extend from the wireway into the access housing where they are coupled to the pair of data outlets contained on each access housing.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, the wireway mounted beneath the seating structure includes a back panel that can be opened to provide access to the data lines and electrical wiring concealed within the wireway. The movable back panel of each wireway section allows the electrical wiring and data lines to be installed after the wireway has been mounted beneath the seating structure.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the access housing mounted between the seating assemblies includes an upper attachment portion that is secured to both the wireway and the seating structure and a bottom drawer portion that is removably attached to the upper attachment portion. The removable bottom drawer portion of each access housing allows the access housing to be initially installed to the seating structure and provides access to the electrical wiring and data lines after the wireway has been mounted beneath the seating structure.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.